Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon joined the Organization 15 Digimon
In Digital Twilight Town A Blue Reptile, A hawk and a Purple Beast Digimon are wearing a Black Coat and they are sitting at the Station Tower ?????: You're here now? It was Impmon ?????: Yeah. You're just late. And he is sitting right next to them and they have their own Ice Cream ?????? 2: It's been 1 year. Impmon: Why is that? ??????: It's been that many days since Me, Hawkmon and Dorumon first joined the Organization. Hawkmon: Really, Veemon? Veemon: Yes. Wow. Time flies. Impmon: So, you got the number memorise. Veemon Yep. Have to hang onto something, right? It's not like that me and my friends have memories about our past before the Organization. Don't you know you guys? I think we're acting like a undead Digimon. Dorumon: Really, Veemon? Impmon: Yeah, that first week you and your friends could barely form a sentence. But, come on! You guys still kinda like an Undead Digimon. Veemon: Oh, Thank a lot! All: (Laugh) Impmon Hey, you guys. Don't you know why the sun sets is red. You see. Light is made up of lots of colours. And out of all those colours, red is the one that travels the farthest. Veemon: Like we ask! Know-it-all. All: (Laugh) Veemon: That's Stranfe, I wonder where they are? Hawkmon: Don't know, it's been so long. Dorumon: So where are they? Veemon: (Narrating) The destiny that is about to unfold actually started when we meet each other again on the seventh day after me, Hawkmon and Dorumon join the Organization Digimon. 1 year ago At the Round Room A Unidentified Digimon and all the Digimon's are wear Black Coat and they all already sit their own chair ?????: Good tidings, friends. Today is a momentous day. I am pleased to announce that a new comrades has been chosen to wear the coat. Three Animals has appeared and they cover their face from their Hoods ??????: Number, 16, 17 and 18. Let us all welcome one of the Warrior, Mystic and Guardians chosen. Flashback Veemon and friends even Impmon has appeared at the Round Room from their First day to work with them End of Flashback They look at them Hawkmon: (Narrating) For the seven days since our arrival- the name Hawkmon is my name with my friends, Veemon and Dorumon. And the 13, 14, 15, were all that we have. Who the Digimon around us were what they wanted, or what they were trying to do, I have no clue... Next day At the Grey Room ??????: Teach them well, Impmon Impmon: Don't worry, Wizardmon. I'll be sure they makes the grade. Kids, let's go! They are Look at 3 Digimon who's wearing a black coat Impmon: Guys? What's the matter? Oh, you're looking at those, guys? What are they're names again? Phil: Number 16, Agumon, Number 17, Gaomon and Number 18, Falcomon. Impmon: Oh! Now I remember. Veemon: Gaomon? Agumon? Falcomon? Impmon: Do you now you're names? Veemon: Veemon. Hawkmon: Hawkmon. Dorumon: Dorumon. Impmon: Great! And do you know my name? Dorumon: Impmon? Impmon: And what is our Boss's name? Hawkmon: Apocalymon.. Impmon: Great. And you better not forget his name. Now, let's go. They went to the Portal and they ended up in their Digital Twilight Town Veemon and his Friends completed their missions. Impmon took them to a special place instead of returning straight to the castle. They were at the Station Tower and Impmon give them a Sea Salt Ice cream Impmon: The Icing on a Cake. You remember what this ice cream is called? Veemon: We don't know that flavour. Impmon: This one is sea salt ice cream. I already told you before. Remember it. They eat their own ice cream Hawkmon: Very salty. Dorumon: But sweet. Impmon: (chuckled) Guys, you said the same exact thing the other day. Veemon: We did? I don't remember... Impmon: So what has it been, a week since you joined to join the Organization? Veemon: I guess so... Impmon: You guess so? Come on, you must remember that much. Well, here you are, finally out in the field working for the Organization, right? Hawkmon: For the Organization? Impmon: You might even say that today is where it all really begins for you and your friends. Veemon: Where it all really begins? Dorumon: (Narrating) As a member of the Organization Digimon, We've have receiving missions everyday... But I'm still not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do with my friends. Next day Veemon learned of the Heartless during his mission. Leopardmon, who accompanied Veemon on his mission, explained how hearts appear when a heartless is defeated. He also explained that the Organization seeks to collect released hearts to transfer to the Human World for their Partner's to completed Kingdom Hearts, and that Veemon and his Friends, as the Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's Digimo, is the only one capable to completing this mission. Veemon: (Narrating) The Organization Digimon defeats the Heartless in order to collect Hearts... and tranfer the Heart to the Human World to completed Kingdom Hearts. But I don't know what that is, or what it does. I don't know what a heart is... Next day Organization Digimon members seek to become whole by assimilating with Kingdom Hearts to the Human World. Caturamon explained how Nobodies lack hearts and therefore incomplete and desire ones of their own. Hawkmon: (Narrating) Nobodies don't exist... They in the Organization were born without hearts. So if they don't have hearts does that mean they don't exist? Next day Crusadermon, who accompanied Dorumom on his missions, seemed displeased with him for being a Digimon Mystic. She instructed Dorumon on how to fight with using his Power. By training without the Power of Mystic. Dorumon once again Realized it's efficacy, but the question of why he can use it deepens. Veemon: (Narrating) The power of Warrior, Mystic and Guardian's releases hearts... So why do me and my friends are only one's who can fight such a thing? We're leaving all these things, but there's so much more that we don't get. Next day While carrying out a reconnaissance mission together, UlforceVeedramon informed Hawkmon that there are other worlds, and one must be aware of each world's own unique rules and features. Hawkmon: (narrating) Back and forth, to and from the same places everyday. Sometimes we go to other places om real missions. That's why we create our own paths in the darkness, or so they say. Next day Dynasmon exhorted Veemon to rely only on his own strength during missions. Veemon has simply followed to Organization's orders up to that point, but he began to Realize that his ability to use his Sword was his own strength and something that onky he could do. Dynasmon informed Veemon that he and his Friends are vital to the Organization Dorumon: (narrating) There are nice Digimon and no-so-nice Digimon in the Organization Digimons, but everyone's working to together to complete... Kingdom Hearts and transfer them to the Human World. There's lot that me and my friends don't know, but I do know that me and friends will have to keep fighting the darkness... so we can be whole. Next day They saw Gabumon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Gatomon, Patamon, Palmon and Armadillomon running Veemon: Who are they? Impmon: Those guys, they are Digimon just like us. Hawkmon: So does Digimon act that way? Impmon: What do you mean? Dorumon: Well, like running around chasing each other making all that noise... Impmon: Well, yeah... if they have hearts, I suppose that's what they do. Veemon: Hearts. Impmon: Come on, let's go get some Ice Cream. Hawkmon: Right now? How come? Impmon: "How come"? We, you see... because... because we are friends. Hawkmon: Friends? Impmon: Friends eat Ice cream together, and talk and laugh about the craziest things. Like those Digimon that we saw. Come on, let's go. At the Station Tower Impmon: Hey, you guys. After your next missions, let's meet up for ice cream again. No fun just going back and forth between the castle and work, right? Veemon: Sure, I think we will. We're teams, Hm... Next day Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon excuted their missions without thought Weeks later At the Station Tower Impmon: (Sigh) I'm gonna miss this Ice Cream today. Dorumon: How come? Impmon: Gonna be away for awhile... starting tomorrow. Veemon: Really... Impmon I can see you again, seen we're friends. I'm going to be in Digtal Castle Oblivion. Hawkmon: Digital Castle Oblivion? Impmon: The Organization Digimon's got a second castle in the world between worlds from the Real World. It's called Digital Castle Oblivion. Got it memorised? Veemon: I wish these guys should tell us. Impmon: Well, I better get going and get ready. Nothing but fun, fun and more fun... He left after he left Veemon and his Friends got a winner on their ice creams Next day Impmon is walking off and he saw Wizardmon Wizardmon: Impmon. I have a message from Lord Apocalymon. Amoug the Members assigned to Castle Oblivion, there are traitor's. Find them and get rid of them. Impmon I got it, that really came from Lord Apocalymon himself. He walked off At the Grey Room Dorumon: Impmon! We need to talk for something. Then he's not here Wizardmon: If you're looking for Impmon, he's not here. Veemon: I guess he went to Digtal Castle Oblivion. Hawkmon: Then what should we with these? Dorumon: I don't know. Veemon and his Friends received orders to carry out a mission with Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon, hooded and hiding any facial expression, spoke not a work throughout the mission. Next day Next day ?????: This place is so much quite without that loudmouth. Veemon: Loudmouth? What do you mean, Divermon? Divermon: I'm talking about those co-workers sent to Castle Oblivion. Veemon: Oh. ?????: Well, I suppose it's too bad you and those guys didn't get to spend a little more time with those guys. Dorumon: Guys? ????: Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon. Hawkmon: Guys? Wizardmon: Veemon, Hawkmon, Dorumon, get to work. After their Missions Veemon: We've got someplace to be again today, so you better get back. Agumon: Vee.... Veemon. Veemon: Yeah... Agumon: I hope you will have great times with them. Veemon: Okay. Flashback He and his Friends are here at the Old Mansion and they Join the Organization from Apocalymon End of Flashback Veemon, Hawkmon and Dorumon is eating Ice Cream alone Veemon: I wonder why we join the Organization? Hawkmon: Don't know. Next day After their Missions in Digital Twilight Town Agumon: Guys. They take off their Hoods Reggie: We have to say, that you are getting a hand of this mission. Hawkmon: Wow. Thank you. Buster: Now, let's go. They are fighting the Darkside and then Veemon and his Friends can't defeat them, then the Agumon and his Friends will take their Place, so they finish it off with their Powers like Veemon and his Friends Veemon Wow... Agumon, I didn't know you have the power of Warrior like me. Dorumon: Gaomon, I don't know why you have the power of Mystic like me. Hawkmon: And for you, Falcomon. You have the power of Guardian like me. Agumon: You're right... We didn't know. Dorumon: Looks like you guys earned the Icing on the Cake. Gaomon: What does that mean? Hawkmon: We'll show you. They take them to the Station Tower Gaomon: This is a great spot... How did you find this? Dorumon: Impmon did, he shows us. Hawkmon: Here you go. She gave them three Ice Cream Veemon: Sea-salt Ice Cream. Try it. They try it Falcomon: Salty. Gaomon: But sweet. Veemon: It's good, right? Impmon and us, we meet here for ice cream after work. This flavour is Impmon's favorite. Agumon: Looks like it's yours now. Veemon: Yep. Hawkmon: Impmon brought us here to eat ice cream on our first day with the Organization. Dorumon: And then after our first Mission, he got ice cream again. Said it was Icing on a cake. Agumon: Like you just did for us? Veemon: That's right. Gaomon: You guys must be really close. Veemon: Well, he was our friends. Gaomon: Friends... Do you think that we're you're friends now? Veemon: Of course, you are. When Impmon gets back, we'll all have ice cream together. Agumon: Okay. Next day They explained about what happen in Castle Oblivion Veemon: I can't believe this... Is it true about what happen, in Digital Castle Oblivion? Wizardmon: That's none of talk. Dorumon: And Impmon? Wizardmon Gone. He may have disappeared for good. All: (Gasp) They look down After their Missions in Hyrule Veemon: So, what happens when Heartless are destroyed? ?????: The Hearts remained. And then those hearts gather together to form the great Kingdom Hearts to the Human World for our Partner. Hawkmon: But did we met them? ????: Nope. Only we contact to them. Dorumon: If we have our partners.... Veemon: Then, can you tell us what remain if a Nobody is destroyed? ?????: What's there to leave behind? We're even suppose to be in the first place. Hawkmon: Then, what about the Members at Castle Oblivion. Where did they go? ?????: There's nothing left for them. Veemon: Do you mean, We'll never see them again? ????: Yeah. They look sad about Impmon ????: Are you coming? Hawkmon: Alright. Then their head hurts All: Ow! My head! Then they saw Impmon, Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon and finally three boys Next Day At the Unknown World Veemon and His Friends came from the Portal with their Hoods on Apocalymon: I've been to see them. And they have same power and data like you. Veemon: Who are you? Apocalymon: I'm what's left. Or... maybe I'm all there ever was. Hawkmon: He meant you're name. Apocalymon: My name is of no importance. What about you, Kids. Do you remember your Partner's Name? Dorumon: Our Partner Name is... Apocalymon: You have been with us for six days now. Apocalymon get off and take off his Hood Apocalymon: The time has come.. He walk passed to them and said something Flashback Ended He and his friends are Sleeping Apocalymon: Well, they ever wake up? Wizardmon: I am told Veemon and his Friends will return- provided the Heroes is stripped of all their memories. Apocalymon: Then I suppose much hinges on Digtal Castle Oblivion. Wizardmon: Agumon, Gaomon and Falcomon has gained power over their Powers even the Warrior, Guardian and Mystic's power, just as we intended. They can fill Veemon and his Friends Foot for the time beings. Wizardmon left the room Week later Gaomon went to Dorumon and his Friends room Gaomon: Me and my friends went to the Island, Dorumon. I couldn't imagine how great it was. I hope that you can join us next time. He put something on his bed Gaomon: Well, I'llll see you tomorrow, Guys. He left their Rooms and he and his friends put many Seashell on their beds Dream They saw a Red Dragon, Purple Dragon and a Robot going to sleep in three Chamber Pod